


world made of a million sparks

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Canon, F/M, MCU Reference
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Dari dunia penuh salju hingga huru-hara birokrasi, selalu ada kerlip dan kejutan. {kompilasi nulisrandom2018}





	world made of a million sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini. Merupakan kompilasi dari #NulisRandom2018 yang sebelumnya dipublikasikan di Facebook.

**1\. fall of budapest**

Erzsi melempar botol tinta ke dinding. Noda di sana sangat jelek, hitam meleleh hingga ke lantai. Persis sekali seperti perang ini, pikirnya. Lalu ia tak lagi memikirkannya. Dibukanya laci lakas yang miring, menghamburkan semua isinya. Ditemukannya lilin penerangan, lilin untuk stempel khusus dirinya, pena bulu, pena modern, buku jurnal setengah terisi, sebagian dilemparkannya ke dinding bertinta, sebagian ke lantai.

Ia menyalakan pemantik, namun terhenti sebentar karena suara ranting patah di belakangnya.

Di bingkai jendela, Gilbert duduk dengan salah satu kaki terangkat. Masih memegang karabinnya yang terlihat janggal. Bukan buatan Jerman, Erzsi tahu. Lambang palang merah yang diikat asal-asalan di lengannya sangat kontras dengan seragam birunya.

Erzsi melemparkan pemantik pada lantai yang basah, memandang ruangan untuk terakhir kali, lalu menyerbu ke sisi Gilbert.

"Pengecut!" hardiknya, menyobek lambang palang merah itu. "Kau bersembunyi di balik ini! Pengecut!" Gilbert hanya memandangnya lelah, lalu Erzsi runtuh dengan sendirinya, memagut Gilbert dengan tangisan dan teriakan.

"Apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan?" Gilbert bertanya lemah, membiarkan Erzsi membasahi lengan seragamnya. "Kita kalah."

Erzsi melompat ke bingkai jendela, berhadapan dengan Gilbert. Mata Gilbert dipandanginya, sekarang bukan lagi merah menyala yang tentang tekad dan kekuatan. Darah. Darah yang tumpah, darah yang disesalinya.

Lalu ruangan itu meletup-letup. Kasau jatuh, meja runtuh. Kursi dilalap api. Bersamaan dengan ledakan yang paling besar, Erzsi menarik Gilbert untuk jatuh bersamanya.

Disambut oleh tanah yang kasar dan masih beku, mereka berguling untuk sama-sama menatap ruang pribadi Erzsi yang membara, yang kemudian menjalar ke seluruh bagian rumah.

"Apa yang manusia cari dari perang?" Erzsi bergumam. "Pengakuan?"

"Tentu saja." Suara Gilbert serak. "Selalu pengakuan. Sayang sekali mereka tak tahu untuk siapa pengakuan kemenangannya, untuk siapa pengakuan kekalahannya."

.

**2\. future, us**

Segera setelah menemukan dua orang mencurigakan dengan paspor asli Amerika Serikat di Minsk, yang cukup mengganggu pekerjaan pemimpin-pemimpinnya, Natalya datang ke D.C. Ia memasuki ruang kerja Alfred dengan mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Oh, ho ho, santai, Nona!" Alfred bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengitari meja. "Turunkan senjatamu, Natasha."

Natalya mendengus. Licik sekali sok manis dengan nama kecil itu, pikirnya. Namun ia masih memajang ekspresi dingin dan datar. "Mata-matamu di ibukotaku. Kita sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini, kan?"

"Kalau kita bicara, mereka tidak akan sampai ke Minsk."

"Kau boleh menganggap dirimu polisi dunia." Jari Natalya bersiap di pelatuk. Alfred memang takkan mati jika ia tembak, tapi itu akan memberinya pelajaran dengan paling tidak lubang di dahi atau dadanya. "Tapi soal kita berdua, kita punya konsensus."

"Bicara denganmu akan memperlambat semuanya, situasi teror di kota-kotaku harus ditangani segera! Salahkan mereka yang bersarang di kotamu!" Alfred bersandar pada mejanya, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Beginilah cara kerja dunia sekarang."

"Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Tua?" balas Alfred lebih keras lagi. "Tua katamu? Ini bukan soal usia. Bukan soal sejarah yang menempa kita di belakang sana. Ini soal masa depan! Masa depan yang punya banyak hal baru. Sejuta hal baru! Ini adalah sikap kita untuk menghadapinya, bukan tentang membandingkan sejarah di kepala kita berdua."

Mereka berdiam di titik masing-masing. Keempat mata punya caranya tersendiri untuk menyampaikan maksud seperti pembunuh.

"Tembak saja aku. Masalah terorisme tak akan selesai di kemarahanmu dan ditahannya dua mata-mataku."

.

**3\. war**

Kaki Alfred tenggelam karena semak dan bunga-bunga liar. Mantelnya penuh serbuk bunga, dandelion-dandelion yang telah tercerai-berai. Ia menghadap pondok tua, kayu-kayunya telah rapuh. Tak berpintu, atapnya runtuh separuh.

"Alfred," panggil Natalya, menyelami semak yang tak ramah itu. Butuh tiga kali panggilan sampai ia menoleh. "Aku harus mengejar penerbanganku. Setengah jam." Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan kalung tanda pengenal dengan dua lempengan nama. "Kau meninggalkan ini di kamarku."

Alfred hanya tersenyum tipis, menghampiri Natalya dan menyambutnya. Jarinya menyusuri permukaan lempengan itu.

 _Jones, Alfred F._  
_000-00-0000._  
_NOT SPECIFIED._  
_NOT SPECIFIED._

"Sebenarnya kau boleh memakainya, kalau kau mau. Ini hanya simbol. Mereka memakaikan ini padaku hanya agar aku sama. Padahal," katanya pelan, sambil mengangkat lempengan itu, "tidak ada informasi khusus. Semua orang mengenalku. Aku juga tidak akan jadi jasad yang mereka temukan di medan perang saat itu."

Mata Natalya memicing sebentar. "Kau hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan." Ia menengok ke balik bahu Alfred. "Siapa di sana?"

Alfred menoleh. "Hanya sisa dari masa lalu."

"Kau tidak datang sejauh ini hanya untuk berdoa."

Lelaki itu menyeringai sesaat. "Katakan, Natasha, apa yang lebih baik daripada penyesalan?"

Natalya menelengkan kepala.

"Kadang-kadang kita lebih takut pada penyesalan dibanding kematian." Alfred berbalik setelah menyerahkan kembali kalung itu pada Natalya. Ia kembali menuju titiknya berdiri sebelum ini.

Natalya juga membalikkan badan, sembari mengalungkan benda itu pada dirinya sendiri, ia berusaha berbicara lebih nyaring daripada biasanya, "Penyesalan dan kematian hanya simbol. Simbol dari perang yang tidak bisa kaumenangkan di dirimu sendiri."

.

**3.2. hope beyond**

Lien memungut patahan panah dari bambu di dekat kakinya. Langit senja meredup di balik punggungnya, dan ia mendongak. Waktunya pulang bagi banyak prajurit, waktunya bersembunyi bagi gerilyawan. Dan burung-burung, mereka kembali.

Ia melemparkan panah itu pada seekor yang terbang menyendiri. Jatuh tak jauh dari tepi hutan.

Dan, saat ia meludahkan tulang kedua di depan api unggun yang redup, ia tahu seseorang sedang butuh bicara.

"Kaukira kita akan bisa mencapai perdamaian, setelah ini?"

Lien masih melihat jejak darah. Ada potongan tubuh, pakaian yang terlepas, jejak pedati yang dihancurkan di tengah jalan karena mengangkut persenjataan musuh, senjata-senjata tak bertuan, sisa granat, selongsong peluru. Bau mesiu. Asap. Api yang tersisa di rerumputan.

"Mulutmu," ucap Lien, "mulutmu harus tahu harapan."

"Oh. Ya, mengerti. Tapi bangsaku tumbuh di atas sejarah para kriminal. Sebagian. Kriminal yang diletakkan di sebuah benua. Apa yang kauharapkan?"

"Aku melihat lebih banyak kehancuran dari yang kaulihat. Aku masih hidup, anak muda." Lien kemudian berdiri, berbalik. Sisa burung kecil itu masih ia pegang. "Makanlah, Jett Kirkland. Ini adalah bukti dari harapan yang tidak kausangka. Dia ada."

#

Empat dekade kemudian, Jett duduk di salah satu sisi ruangan, dan Lien berdiri di sisi lainnya. Lien membetulkan letak pin lambang negaranya, dan Jett mengancingkan jasnya.

Jett tertegun.

"Selamat pagi. Saya berdiri di sini bukan hanya sebagai simbol. Mungkin, mungkin terlihat begitu, tetapi, kita tahu bahwa dunia tak sekadar melihat. Ia mengamati. Dan terlepas dari penilaian apapun atas saya, saya ingin dunia mengamati, bahwa kerja sama antara Negara Federal Australia dan Vietnam berdiri pada tonggak kesepahaman ..."

Dia masih tertegun.

"Jika harapan adalah bentuk kepercayaan, maka mungkin dia salah satu tonggak kehidupan." Kata-kata itu masih segar di ingatannya, seolah baru saja mendengarnya.

.

**4\. it's the world we live in; reality**

Di tengah-tengah sekumpulan orang yang saling menyalami dan yang berdiskusi, Natalya berdiri bergeming. Seperti siluet yang sunyi, menenggelamkan diri. Dari sudut matanya, di antara jabatan-jabatan tangan dan basa-basi yang kental, Alfred sesekali menemukannya.

Terakhir, mereka bertemu mata lagi, lalu Natalya berbalik.

Alfred menyusulnya hingga ke belokan terakhir selasar, di depan lift. Alfred memegang bahunya, langsung disingkirkan Natalya.

"Kau tidak menerima ini?"

"Data, semua data saja kau ambil! Apa arti kebebasan jika itu artinya menelanjangi data pribadi orang-orang? Kau menukar keuntungan dengan data mereka!"

"Konsensus, Natalya, aku juga tidak akan memintanya tanpa persetujuan mereka."

"Apa jaminanmu tidak akan ada yang menyalahgunakan privilese?" bentak Natalya sambil menekan-nekan tombol turun dengan marah.

Alfred menarik tangan Natalya dari tombol. "Itu risiko yang harus kutanggung. Mau apalagi? Inilah masa yang berbeda. Dunia telah bergerak dengan atau tanpa kendali kita. Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kauhindari. Apa kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada penemu listrik setelah melihat gilda-gilda penghasil lilin bangkrut dan membuat keluarga mereka kelaparan?"

Natalya mengernyit. "Perbandingan itu tidak setara."

"Lalu apa yang kauharapkan? Aku menguliahimu lagi?" Alfred memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu kau lebih cerdas dariku. Buatlah dirimu mengerti."

Natalya berdecak, dan pada saat yang bersamaan denting lift menandakan pintu yang terbuka. Perempuan itu melangkah masuk, Alfred mengikutinya, dan langsung menekan tombol tutup. Dia lebih suka hanya ada mereka berdua di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku akan ke Minsk nanti. Memperkenalkan ini pada presidenmu, bicara beberapa hal. Gedung Putih mungkin tak akan menyukai beberapa keputusanku, dan presidenmu juga mungkin akan mengernyit. Tapi negaramu berhak untuk mendapatkan hasil dari penelitian dan pendataan ini."

.

**5\. freedom (mcu/hetalia xover)**

Alfred menyalami lagi orang-orang yang sama saat mereka keluar dari gedung. "Sampai jumpa di Wina." Atau, "Terima kasih telah berkenan datang untuk membahas." Ia sadar diri ia tak suka kepalsuan dan basa-basi, tapi paling tidak ia memberi apresiasi. Sedang ada pembahasan panas yang tidak bisa dianggap enteng di negaranya, dan ini menyangkut orang-orang berkekuatan besar versus orang-orang berkemauan besar.

Dari baliknya, Natalya datang, tangannya saling mengatup, ia berdiri di samping Alfred dan hampir menyamai tingginya. Killer-heels itu kadang-kadang membuat Alfred gila, dengan makna yang sedikit-tidak-pantas untuk dibicarakan di tengah umum.

"Kau akan datang ke Wina?" Alfred hanya melirik sedikit. "Dan menyetujui?"

"Kau?" Natalya melirik balik, wajahnya masih dingin. "Aku yakin kau masih memikirkannya."

"Captain Steve Rogers tidak datang hari ini," ucap Alfred datar. Dan saat memandang Natalya, perempuan itu tersenyum kecil, tapi dingin.

"Aku pernah mengunjungi Red Room. Aku tidur di asramanya berkali-kali. Seseorang di sana pernah turut mengajariku." Natalya memandang ke kejauhan. "Bahwa ketika kebebasan seseorang mulai ditahan, kekuatan terbesarnya akan muncul. Dan, kekuatan itu, terkadang gelap. Tidak, orang itu tidak mengatakannya padaku." Jeda cukup lama. "Dia membuatku merasakannya secara langsung. Mereka mengikatku, mengetesku dengan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kaubayangkan, yang membuatku berpikir, betapa berbisanya alumni Red Room kelak jika itulah yang mereka dapatkan setiap hari."

Alfred sengaja diam. Sebuah mobil hitam mendekati mereka, Natalya beranjak dari sisinya. Saat membuka pintu mobilnya, Natalya memandangnya lagi. "Itu tidak hanya terjadi di Soviet. Itu bisa terjadi pada manusia manapun. Termasuk," Natalya pun memasuki mobil, suaranya sayup-sayup di tengah keramaian, "orang-orang yang menolak menandatangani Perjanjian Sokovia."

.

**6\. acknowledgement (hetalia/mcu xover)**

Natalya turun dari truk dan memaksa diri untuk melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, debu dan pasir langsung menyerbu matanya. Ia mengernyit, menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling, yang ia temukan hanya lembah-lembah landai berpasir, bangunan-bangunan kubus dari batu, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan kain-kain menutupi seluruh wajah dan alat-alat pertukangan di tangan, dan tornado-tornado kecil yang menjadi eksotisme tersendiri.

Alfred turun dengan melompat. Kacamata aviatornya tidak ia lepaskan. "Nah, kita mulai dari kubus yang mana dulu?"

Natalya mengeluarkan ponsel khususnya, mencari pesan yang sudah tertimbun. Ia kesal sendiri dengan korespondensi rahasia yang terlalu banyak dan membuatnya harus mencari lebih jauh dan lebih teliti di bawah panas menyengat ini. "Bingkai jendela merah."

"Ah, akhirnya." Alfred baru berjalan setelah Natalya melangkah. "Mereka masih berada di sini, 'kan?"

"Pesan tadi malam masih mengatakan 'ya'. Besok mereka akan mencari tempat persembunyian lain di Bolivia."

"Kaubicara langsung atau hanya mendapat pesan terusan?"

Natalya melirik, sekaligus menyeringai bangga. "Aku dan Romanoff pernah berlatih di Siberia bersama. Dia masih ingat dengan siapa dia bicara, dan dia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang berada di antara kami dalam sebuah pembicaraan."

"Cih." Alfred memutar bola mata, tetapi ia hampir tertawa. "Aku juga pernah menginap di kamp darurat Howling Commandos."

Rumah persembunyian yang mereka tuju masih cukup jauh, tetapi mustahil menaiki truk di antara orang-orang desa yang berlalu-lalang. Alfred mengutuk cuaca, Natalya merasa sangat perlu untuk menampar mulutnya dengan kain di lehernya jika lelaki itu melakukannya lebih nyaring sekali lagi.

"Apa nikmatnya bersembunyi, lari dari dunia, menolong dari balik bayangan seperti ini?" gumam Alfred, mengalihkan untuk melindungi diri dari tamparan.

"Tidak semua orang suka berlaku patriotis di atas panggung sepertimu." Kemudian, Natalya melanjutkan lagi dengan pelan, "Bodoh, mereka juga kriminal karena melawan pemerintah, tahu."

"Aku tahu," sanggah Alfred, "tapi mereka punya cukup kekuatan untuk menggertak. Mengambil posisi kembali. Membuktikan diri bahwa mereka masihlah pahlawan untuk kemanusiaan."

Natalya mengembuskan napas lelah. "Semua orang berhak untuk pengalaman berbeda, untuk sebuah perjalanan tanpa pengakuan. Karena bagi sebagian orang, Alfred, kehidupan sudah lebih dari cukup tanpa perlu pengakuan."

.

**6.2. together**

Cahaya di ruangan meredup, Natalya pikir ini memang mekanisme otomatisnya. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan, tentu saja gedung yang dibangga-banggakan Alfred akan melakukan kinerjanya sendiri. Ia masih duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, punggung tegak dan kaki bersilang, hanya memutar kursinya untuk menghadap Alfred yang berjalan menghampiri, kemudian duduk di atas meja konferensi.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"Uang itu bisa digunakan untuk memperbaiki, Alfred. Berapa area lahan pertanian yang rusak dan butuh riset untuk mengembalikan kesuburannya? Berapa hektar lahan mati yang bisa dihidupkan lagi? Berapa negara yang rusak karena perang? Kau masih bisa memperbaiki daripada memulai sesuatu dari nol lagi."

"Bumi ini sudah usang, Nat!"

"Tidak jika kita mengembalikan beberapa hal!"

"Dan?" Alfred menelengkan kepala, mengangkat alisnya. "Kau akan melepaskan kesempatan di luar sana?"

"Dan kau akan melepaskan kesempatan pengampunan dosa?"

Alfred hampir saja memukul meja ketika ia melompat turun. "Diskusi ini takkan mengarah pada hasil yang pasti."

"Karena kau membiarkanku berada di sini sebagai yang terakhir. Kau bisa menaruh Ludwig atau Matthew. Hasilnya akan berbeda. Dana akan cair. Tapi aku lebih suka pengampunan dosa."

"Penebusan." Alfred mengusap wajahnya. "Penebusan. Oke. Suatu hal yang logis dari eks-Soviet yang ingin mencari jalan memperbaiki masa lalu."

"Lepaskan masa lalu dari pembicaraan ini, Alfred!" Natalya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berdiri di belakang Alfred dan siap menampar lelaki itu.

"Kau sendiri yang menyarankan penebusan! Itu berkaitan sekali dengan masa lalu, sedangkan perjalanan lintas-bintangku itu adalah masa depan, memulai dari nol."

Natalya mendengus. "Aku bingung kenapa kita masih bersama."

Alfred berbalik. "Satu-satunya visi yang menyatukan kita hanyalah keinginan akan hidup yang lebih baik, kurasa." Ia menatap Natalya seakan-akan adu argumen barusan tak pernah ada. "Terlepas apakah kita ingin melakukannya di Bumi atau di suatu galaksi di luar sana. Natasha, kau masihlah orang terbaik bagiku untuk membicarakan hal ini." Ia menutup lebih banyak jarak di antara kita. "Kita masih harus melakukannya, melakukan apa yang kita anggap benar, karena kita punya waktu. Manusia tidak."

"Apapun hasilnya, apakah kita akan tetap seperti ini?"

Alfred terkekeh. "'Seperti ini'? Tetap bersama atau tetap berdebat?" Alfred merasa kepalanya sedikit mendingin setelah melihat Natalya menjadi tenang kembali dan kelihatannya menerima perbedaan mereka. Bagaimanapun, ia juga. "Kurasa akan tetap keduanya."

.

**7\. settlement**

Alfred melompat dari truk, mengernyit mengamati tanah gurun di bawah kakinya, yang diselingi bebatuan besar dan rumput-rumput gurun yang tua. Ia berjongkok lalu menyusurkan jari pada permukaannya. Jejak ban yang masih baru. "Ada seseorang sebelum kita."

Natalya turun hampir tanpa suara, tetapi ia membanting pintu lebih keras daripada Alfred. Ia langsung menggunakan binokulernya. "Mungkin mereka juga mau membangun fasilitas yang sama."

Alfred mengitari truk untuk menghampiri Natalya. "Berapa ilmuwan yang akan meneliti?"

"Yang pasti dua. Mungkin tiga, jika yang satu lagi selesai membereskan urusan izin tinggalnya. Dia terlalu lama berdiam di luar Belarus, sedikit rumit." Natalya memijat keningnya. "Sudah kukatakan mengemudinya jangan terlalu cepat. Jadinya tiba secepat ini. Panas sekali."

Alfred terkekeh. "Ow, Putri Musim Dingin kepanasan." Ia bertolak pinggang menghadap gurunnya yang begitu luas, yang sebentar lagi akan diisi oleh sedikit keramaian ilmiah. "Ah, kenapa tidak ke Atacama saja?"

"Aku lebih senang merepotkanmu di sini."

Lelaki itu tertawa lagi. "Aku suka keramaian. Kehidupan di tengah kesunyian. Begitu cara orang-orangku memulai peradaban di tanah ini. Jamestown, Plymouth. Nah, apa kau akan sering ikut riset di sini?"

Natalya memandang Alfred. "Tergantung seberapa cantik langitmu, Амерыка."

.

**8\. city of lights**

Irena menikmati bagaimana batu-batu Jembatan Charles membuat perjalanan bersepedanya terhentak-hentak. Bagaimana blazer dan pakaian resminya membuatnya hangat di pagi hari yang masih gelap. Bagaimana lampu-lampu masih memberikan cerita-cerita malam di atas kepalanya. Bagaimana jalan yang sunyi melemparkannya kembali pada empat-lima ratus tahun ke belakang sana.

Daniel menunggu dengan koran hari kemarin di ujung lain jembatan. Ia membacanya sambil mengerutkan kening, sesekali membaliknya. Hotel yang ia pilih berada di balik gedung-gedung di ujung sana, Irena masih sedikit kesal lelaki itu tak mau memberi tahunya.

"Terlambat lima menit," celetuk Daniel, lalu melompat ke sadel belakang tanpa Irena hentikan sepedanya. Tapi lelaki itu tak betah duduk, ia berdiri, dengan kedua tangannya bertopang pada bahu Irena. "Apa speech yang kausiapkan, Nona Tuan Rumah?"

"Santailah, pertemuan nanti pukul delapan. Masih ada dua jam untuk bersenang-senang."

"Aku tidak akan membantumu kalau kau kebingungan."

"Aku tuan rumah. Aku selalu punya hal untuk dibicarakan." Irena melambatkan kayuhannya saat berbelok. "Pemilu, calon-calon yang memenuhi berita, pembangunan, mantan aktivis masa lalu, orang-orang akan tetap tertarik."

"Aku sedikit khawatir."

"Aku selalu khawatir." Irena tersenyum pada seseorang yang berpapasan dengan mereka berdua, tentu heran dengan dua orang 'eksekutif' dengan pakaian sangat formal bersepeda keliling Praha pada pagi buta. "Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk berhenti bicara."

Tidak ada yang melanjutkan dialog. Irena terlalu senang dengan angin pagi, dan Daniel sibuk menghitung perubahan apa saja yang terjadi setelah Praha tidak lagi menjadi bagian dari dirinya, sejarahnya, kisah-kisahnya. Wajah Jembatan Charles, yang perlahan menjauh di balik punggungnya, tak pernah begitu berubah. Manusia saja, dengan rentang hidup yang lebih pendek dari mereka, punya sejuta kisah tentang itu, apalagi dirinya, yang begitu dekat dengan tempat ini, yang menyaksikan jutaan matahari terbit dan terbenam dari tempat yang sama, dengan atau tanpa Irena, sedang berbahagia bersamanya atau marah padanya, seringkali pahit dan tak jarang juga manis.

"Irena."

"Apa?"

"Nanti kita pasti akan pulang sangat malam."

"Tentu saja. Aku melihat data Ludwig saat menyambutnya di bandara. Banyak sekali. Dia akan memecahkan rekor hari ini."

"Kita pulang lewat jalur ini lagi, oke? Dan aku akan ikut ke ujung lain jembatan."

Tanpa Daniel bisa lihat, Irena tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Sejuta matahari terbenam, sejuta kali melihat lampu-lampu kotanya, seakan tak pernah cukup bagi Daniel. Tempat ini bukan Bratislava, memang benar, tapi karena tempat ini bukan Bratislava-lah, ceritanya berbeda. Cerita yang ingin ia cecap terus.

.

**8.2. know**

Bagi Erzsi, Gilbert terkadang merupakan sebuah bom waktu. Hanya menunggu saatnya tiba, dia akan meledak; menghardik, menunjuk, mengamuk pada semua orang yang menghapusnya dari peta.

Di pertemuan hari ini, ketika orang-orang meributkan perang, segala kebodohan dan kecerdasan dan ironi gila di belakangnya, lalu menuduhkan gerakan militer yang terstrukturisasi sebagai pangkalnya, dan tiba-tiba saja 'Sistem Militer ala Prusia' muncul ke permukaan oleh entah-mulut-siapa, Gilbert membela dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya karena sesuatu dimulai oleh seseorang lebih dahulu, tidak berarti itu tidak akan dimulai oleh orang yang lain jika situasinya berbeda!" Dan dengan kalimat itu, Gilbert memukul meja, lalu keluar dari ruangan. Ia berhenti sebentar sebelum membuka pintu. Ia menunjuk wajah Alfred. "Kau, bocah muda, kuharap kau tidak lupa siapa yang mengajarimu saat kau lari dari rumah."

Suasana hening seketika. Hanya karena berusaha menjaga sikap profesionalnyalah Erzsi tetap berada di kursinya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Erzsi berusaha mencarinya. Teleponnya tak diangkat. Kamar hotelnya kosong (Erzsi punya kunci kartunya, suatu kepercayaan yang Gilbert berikan di malam yang mereka habiskan di bar berdua), dan Erzsi mencoba peruntungan terakhirnya di gedung ini dengan naik ke lantai teratas dengan lift, kemudian mencari tangga darurat. Pasti ada hal yang menyenangkan di atap yang bisa menarik Gilbert, paling tidak kesunyiannya.

Benar saja. Lelaki itu dengan santainya bermain video game di ponsel pintarnya, seakan-akan barusan tak pernah mengamuk. Ini bukan orang yang berbeda dengan yang dahulu menunggang kuda paling depan sambil membawa pedang perak, yang mengajarinya memegang karabin dengan benar, yang bisa memanah dari puncak pohon saat kaki-kaki mereka masih ragu merangsek keluar dari hutan. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, dengan melihat itu semua, wajar jika dia marah seperti tadi.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Aku bukan orang tua yang perlu kau hibur."

"Siapa bilang aku ingin menghiburmu?" Erzsi berdiri di hadapannya, tangannya tersilang di depan dada. "Berdirilah. Kita harus makan siang."

"Aku akan bolos."

Erzsi yakin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk adu argumen. Ia merapikan roknya, lalu duduk di samping Gilbert.

"Kau juga tidak perlu menemaniku."

"Itu pilihanku." Erzsi mendongak. Langit musim gugur selalu menjadi favoritnya. Banyak cela pada awan-awan kelabu, tetapi dengan cara itulah musim gugur mendapatkan nama di hatinya, menjadi bagian dari dunia yang disukainya. Dunia yang luas, tapi penuh cela, kemudahan-kemudahan berkelindan dengan kerumitan, banyak cerita, banyak tanya, banyak rahasia. "Hey. Jika kau akan tetap di sini sampai malam pun, aku juga."

"Kenapa?" Seolah-olah Gilbert baru mengenal Erzsi kemarin sore.

Erzsi tak langsung menjawab, hanya memandang Gilbert sebentar, yakin lelaki itu mengerti. "Karena kau mengenalku."

.

**9\. change**

Erzsi merapikan dasi Gilbert, dari jarak sini ia masih bisa mencium aroma teh yang tadi diambil Gilbert di ruang makan. Aroma bergamot, aroma daun yang segar, aroma yang menggiringnya kepada hari-hari damai dan saat acara diplomatik dihiasi oleh minum-minum dengan santai pada pagi hari. Sekarang; presentasi, sarapan yang terburu-buru, wine beraneka warna tiap malam di jamuan yang menjemukan, lantai dan dinding hotel yang dingin dan kaku. Erzsi mengembuskan napas sambil menepuk jas Gilbert. "Sekarang, siap dengan pidatomu?"

"Pendek saja. Orang-orang tidak akan sudi mendengarkan kakek-kakek bicara panjang-lebar."

"Mungkin aku juga akan tidur," tanggap Erzsi sembari tertawa kecil. "Bercanda. Seseorang harus tahu esaimu tentang masa-masa posmodern dan penerimaan sejarah masa lalu di sisi timur Berlin-mu."

"Ludwig sebenarnya lebih tepat."

"Tapi tak ada yang lebih tahu Berlin timur dibanding kau." Erzsi melihat lagi kilasan masa lalu di balik Tembok yang bermain di mata Gilbert seperti api yang hampir padam. Malam-malam yang dingin, pelarian diam-diam, dan Gilbert yang hanya bisa memandang pedih dari balik tembok dan kawat. "Orang-orang akan senang mendengar perubahannya."

"Dan jika tidak?"

Erzsi memutar bola matanya. "Mereka menganggap itu perubahan yang baik. Kenapa takut?"

"Kadang-kadang perubahan itu menakutkan."

"Aku akan lebih takut jika kau tak berubah."

"Meski jika aku berubah ... itu artinya aku tidak lagi seperti dulu? Menghilang dari peta, berhenti menjadi lini depan Eropa, dan bukan lagi saingan yang seimbang dengan dirimu?"

Perempuan itu merasa tak patut tertawa, tetapi Gilbert tahu dirinya. "Kau hanya berubah. Tidak mati. Aku selalu ada sebagai musuh atau kawanmu, atau apapun itu, dan tidak ada lagi yang lebih menakutkan bagiku."

.

**10\. sea**

Ini kantong terakhir teh hibiscus yang Erika punya. Mungkin jika ada Basch di sini, dia akan terang-terangan mengejek Lovino dengan sarkastis bahwa teh itu punya manfaat untuk orang yang punya tekanan darah tinggi, sesuatu yang diyakini Basch melekat di Lovino gara-gara tabiatnya. Tapi Erika berpikir lebih jauh dari itu. Hibiscus. Tropis, eksotisme. Padang, bentang alam, sesuatu yang membumi. Sesuatu yang ia lihat dari Lovino. Ia suka simbolisasi, ia suka menerapkannya pada siapapun yang ia sukai. Basch adalah doppio, Lovino adalah teh hibiscus sekaligus affogato, Isabeau adalah latte, dan Erzsi adalah puerh.

"Jadi," Lovino berbisik, sembari mendelik ke jendela kabin, seolah-olah Basch bisa melompat dari balik lembah dan langsung menyamar, "kau ikut?"

Erika begitu tergoda. Mediterania, berlayar, Korsika, lalu Nice. French Rivera.

"Apakah kakakku boleh tahu?"

"Erika, kau bukan lagi bocah sepuluh tahun," Lovino terdengar tak sabar, "ah, kalau dia tak percaya, aku akan menyewa agen swasta dari Alfred untuk menjagamu! Dia percaya Alfred kan?"

Erika hampir-hampir tertawa.

"Ikut, tidak? Sophie akan menyambut saat kita tiba di Prancis dan dia akan memberikan kejutan di rumahnya nanti! Barangkali parfum baru yang diam-diam ikut dia desain?"

"Untuk apa semua ini, Lovino?"

"Untuk mengajakmu keluar dari Alpen, tentu saja! Laut itu indah, Erika, sesekali bepergianlah lewat air, bukan hanya udara. Aku janji semuanya akan lebih menarik!"

Erika sebenarnya tak perlu berpikir dua kali. Tapi ia senang sekali melihat Lovino mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di kepalanya.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena bunga salju Alpen harus mulai akrab dengan aroma garam laut mulai dari sekarang, karena itu bagian dari diriku!"

Pede sekali. Maka Erika membiarkan dirinya tertawa kecil.

.

**11\. deal**

"Ya, lalu kenapa?" tanya Natalya balik, sembari menurunkan buku dari depan hidungnya. Jean Webster, Daddy-Long-Legs, yang Alfred yakini sudah dibacanya belasan kali, dan bisa dilahap hanya dalam satu jam.

"Hanya kau yang bisa!"

"Навошта я?"

Alfred hampir saja mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Aku tahu kau pernah berada di Resimen 588 beberapa kali atas perintah kakakmu."

Natalya mengangkat alisnya. "Kau sendiri adalah penerbang di PD II."

"Aku harus ada di meja perjanjian, dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak dicurigai jika menghilang adalah kau, Nat! Dan kita butuh buronan itu sekarang. Hari ini juga. Dia hadiah besar yang harus ada untuk meyakinkan kepala-kepala negara bahwa kita masih bisa dipercaya!"

Natalya masih tidak terlihat terganggu.

"Kau bisa menyelinap, datang, pergi, menghindar dan bermanuver cerdas diam-diam sama seperti saat di resimen itu. Aku bertaruh. Peningkatan teknologi hanya membuat pekerjaanmu tambah mulus."

"Aku tidak bertransaksi satu arah, Alfred."

Alfred mengembuskan napas panjang. Dengan nada lelah, ia mengalah. "Oke, aku tidak akan merangsek pintumu di Minsk dan tidak akan berkomentar tentang presidenmu selama setahun penuh."

.

**12\. coming at your door**

Ia pikir Alfred tak akan pernah kembali, setelah dia mengirim dirinya kembali ke Minsk dan berkata bahwa jika presiden mereka saja tidak bisa akur dengan mudah, maka ia pun harus membuat jarak. Benar, masa-masa Natalya 'belajar' di D.C. adalah waktu-waktu yang keras, tetapi bukan berarti ia tak menghargainya. Dan ia sudah menganggap Alfred lebih baik daripada sekadar prajurit sok tahu yang sok pintar mengenai Pertempuran Stalingrad dan seolah dialah yang menyelamatkan Austria dan bagian barat Jerman pada saat yang sama ketika tiga Slavia bersaudara merangsek dari timur.

Namun, nyatanya, Alfred di sini, di depan pintunya, dengan sebuah buket dan sekotak entah-apa-itu, menyadari bahwa tahun baru Natalya dirayakan secara berbeda dari kalender Masehi, tersenyum pada kamera tersembunyi di atas pintu.

Ketika Natalya membukakannya, dia nyengir seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Personal atau atas nama negara?"

"Oh, apakah ini sejenis kata kunci agar aku bisa masuk?" Alfred pun berlagak sibuk merapikan mantelnya. "Kalau begitu, oke, ya, halo, aku Alfred Fitzgerald Jones datang untuk perayaan tahun baru."

Alfred. Bukan Amerika Serikat. Natalya melebarkan bukaan pintu. "Tidak ada bahasan politik."

"Aww, termasuk gosip terbaru mengenai senatorku?"

"Aku akan menutup pintu."

Alfred maju selangkah. "Oke, baiklah, ini tentang bunga matahari yang kautanam di belakang rumah peternakanku." Alfred melihat perubahan wajah Natalya, lalu tersenyum. "Nah, kaget karena aku tidak membuangnya? Tentu saja tidak, kau mengetahui aku juga sebagai Alfred, bukan hanya sebagai Amerika Serikat."

.

**13\. river**

Tepi Sungai Vltava meliputi banyak hal; rupa-rupa bunga liar dari Daniel, konstelasi sebelum dunia astronomi modern menamainya, batu-batu sebelum Jembatan Charles berdiri. Atau ranting-ranting keropos musim gugur. Juga sebagian tentang buku-buku tua tanpa salinan, saat Gutenberg belum hadir ke dunia.

Elena melihat Sungai Vltava sebagai nadinya, apa yang mengalir sejak awal kehidupannya. Waktu berlalu di atasnya, tak menyentuhnya, hanya melingkupinya dengan selimut-selimut berbeda pada masa-masa tertentu.

Elena berdiri lagi dan lagi setiap pagi setiap ada waktu, mengamati berubahnya Praha dan sekali-kali membandingkannya dengan titik-titik favorit di Brno, atau mungkin daerah Moravia yang dia sukai diam-diam, dan sesekali Bratislava. Vltava tetap yang paling berkesan. Urat nadi, rumah untuk segala memori, tempat bersemayam semua abu dari hal-hal berharga di sepanjang hidupnya selama hampir satu milenia.

Daniel akan berkunjung sore ini, dan Elena sudah siap dengan satu dongeng,

"Hei, Daniel, dengarkan aku tentang rumah yang tak pernah disentuh waktu."

.

**14\. alternate**

"Kalau aku tidak berhasil, tolong tetaplah datang ke ruanganku, kamarku, kamar kita, sesekali jangan lupa menyeka bingkai foto di mejaku, tetaplah membaca di sana, dan jaga anjing kita."

Kata-kata itu sering sekali bermain-main di kepala Natalya setiap kali ia mendengar Alfred pergi ke tempat isolasi bersama tim rahasia di ketentaraan Amerika Serikat-nya. Seolah ia bisa mendengar Alfred mengucapkannya secara langsung. Seolah ia adalah orang yang terakhir kali Alfred tinggalkan pesan saat misi ke sarang teroris itu berakhir bencana.

Padahal Alfred tak bisa mati dengan cara seperti itu. Kematian tidak bermain dengan strategi yang sama untuk golongan mereka. Kematian datang menyusup dalam waktu, terselip di agenda-agenda yang berumur ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan tahun, tidak menyerbu secara kasar dan tiba-tiba.

Namun Natalya masih sering membayangkan dunia yang berbeda di antara mereka berdua, di mana ia adalah penanti dan Alfred selalu menghilang dalam misi. Karena pengandaian adalah alternatif, pengalihan, pengabaian kenyataan yang kadang bencana:

bahwa mereka tak bisa hidup bersama seperti yang terjadi di dalam dunia alternatif itu.

.

**15\. black swan**

Natalya bersumpah ia melihatnya, tapi Alfred mungkin tidak: penari balet yang berbaju hitam di tengah-tengah. Sang angsa hitam. Dia tidak mengacau, sungguh, tetapi dia bergerak di antara angsa-angsa putih yang anggun dengan liar, marah, agresif, dan mengintai.

Natalya tak berani melihatnya sampai akhir. Bagaimana jika nanti ia menumbangkan satu angsa putih? Bagaimana jika keagresifannya membuat pertunjukan ini jadi gelap? Ini terlalu sureal, tetapi ia tahu si angsa hitam itu ada: melirik padanya saat ia memaksa Alfred untuk pulang.

Namun di apartemen, ia juga tidak bisa ditenangkan oleh tidur. Ia melihat panggung itu lagi dalam mimpinya, dan ketika ia mengamati lagi:

dialah si angsa hitam itu. Penari balet yang berpakaian serba gelap, menari di antara orang-orang suci dan berhati halus.

Ia terbangun mendapati Alfred di hadapannya. "Kau menangis."

Namun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Alfred yang begitu khawatir itu, yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu meja yang hangat. Ia menarik selimut dan menutupi wajahnya.

Jangan-jangan selama ini ialah angsa hitam yang melanglang di hidup kawan-kawannya, saudaranya, dan Alfred.

"Hei, hei, hei." Alfred menarik selimut itu pelan-pelan. "Kau boleh membicarakannya nanti, oke?"

Natalya bergeming, dan ia merasakan tangan Alfred menjaganya saat ia tertidur kembali, meski ini terasa sangat salah; ia tidak pantas untuk ini.

Lalu ia melihat panggung itu lagi. Ia berteriak, tetapi tak ada suara; lantas setelahnya si angsa hitam jatuh di antara angsa-angsa putih yang menari gemulai itu.

Salah seorangnya mengulurkan tangan, lalu mereka menari bersama. Sinkron, seimbang. Perlahan-lahan, hitam itu mengelabu.

Natalya terbangun lagi.

.

**16\. moving on**

Tidak biasanya Brussels semendung ini untuk pertengahan musim semi. Isabeau duduk di salah satu kursi yang merapat pada jendela apartemennya, tasnya ia biarkan di lantai. Di hadapannya, Antonio duduk membaca koran akhir minggu yang tampaknya tak punya berita menarik. Isabeau gelisah. Sepertinya memang ada yang salah.

Isabeau mengangkat tasnya kembali. Antonio bertanya dengan isyarat mata, Isabeau langsung menjawab, "Ada yang harus kuurus."

Antonio mengangguk saja. Lelaki itu bukan orang yang ingin tahu macam-macam jika moodnya sedang baik.

Isabeau memastikan titik pertemuannya benar dengan mengecek lagi pesan yang masuk satu jam lalu. Tak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, mungkin orang itu memang tak ingin berbuat masalah.

Tiba di kafe oriental tujuannya, yang ia temukan malah adiknya, Louis, yang sedang tenang membaca buku digitalnya. Louis mengangkat pandangan ketika Isabeau telah berdiri tegang di hadapannya.

"Kenapa malah kau yang ada di sini?"

Louis duduk tegak. "Yah, sepertinya dia memang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Dia berubah pikiran. Walaupun saat datang ke Brussels bersamaku, dia ingin meluruskan beberapa hal yang mungkin akan membuatmu kembali padanya."

Isabeau duduk di hadapan Louis. "Aku bersama Antonio tiga bulan, dimulai sejak satu tahun setelah kami berpisah. Aku sudah memberinya cukup waktu. Sangat cukup, mungkin terlalu banyak. Kenapa baru berubah pikiran sekarang?"

Louis meletakkan tabletnya dan mengangkat kedua tangan. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena, dari semua orang yang bisa kaupilih, kau malah memilih sepupunya sendiri."

Isabeau menggeleng. "Urusan hati tidak ada yang bisa menduga."

"Berlaku juga untuk dirinya," jawab Louis. Dia lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dilipat rapi. Disodorkannya ke arah Isabeau. "Mungkin dia tidak ingin berhadapan denganmu lagi untuk bicara."

Isabeau membacanya sebentar, lalu meletakkan lagi kertas itu di atas meja. Bukan pesan yang panjang. "Katakan padanya, jika dia ingin memperbaiki diri untukku, mungkin lebih baik dia menampilkan dirinya yang baru untuk orang lain, yang tak pernah terluka akibat kesalahannya di masa lalu."

.

**17\. looking back**

Tiba di Korsika, yang pertama Sophie ingat cuma kata-kata Francis, "Yah, sedikit-sedikit bentang alamnya juga akan membuat kau lupa alasan kenapa kau selalu malas ke sana."

Benar. Napoleon. Sophie tidak secara pribadi membenci orang itu, karena waktu itu ia adalah bagian dari kepangeranan yang tidak memegang kendali utama, tetapi ia masih menyimpan rasa jengkel yang tidak pasti. Ada noktah yang menggangu walau tak begitu ia pedulikan.

Namun, ya sudahlah. Ia sudah tiba di sini sebagai penghargaan dari Francis yang ingin sekali perempuan itu berhenti mengusik paviliun atau dapurnya dan bercerita tentang escargot di setiap waktu luangnya. Ia sudah sampai pada masa liburan. Maka ia pun menghitamkan layar ponsel khusus urusan negara, dan membiarkan menyala ponsel 'khusus hiburan'.

Sophie sengaja menunggu sampai ia tiba di puncak Torra di Calvi, lalu memamerkan foto pada Isabeau. "Laut :p", katanya, lalu mengirim pesan yang sama pada Elena yang pasti akan mencak-mencak mengutuk. Pantai Mediterania adalah sumber rasa iri utamanya.

Lalu ia bersandar pada tembok batu, menatap layar ponsel yang sudah mati. Memikirkan apa yang bakal dikatakan Korsika jika tanjung-tanjung kecilnya bisa bicara, bisa mengomentari sejarah dunia, khususnya Eropa, yang turut diukirnya dengan cara yang spesifik. Napoleon berasal dari sini, lidahnya bicara dialek yang menandakan identitas.

Sophie tergoda untuk menghubungi teman-temannya yang lain. Ke sini sendirian baru terasa tidak menyenangkan. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menelepon Erzsi dan bilang bahwa sesekali perempuan itu harus ke sini. Atau mungkin mengadakan panggilan video dengan Nikolai, yang belakangan ini dekat dengannya gara-gara urusan lumrah di Monte Carlo, lalu bercerita.

Nikolai, yang santai tapi nyeleneh seperti biasa, barangkali akan berkomentar dengan mulutnya yang penuh bau yogurt itu:

"Halah. Lupakan sedikit sejarah, lihat sedikit kecantikannya. Kenapa, sih."

Sophie tertawa sebentar membayangkan skenario itu. Ia memandangi cakrawala, menikmati aroma yang dibawa angin semilir. Nikolai (dalam khayalannya) mungkin benar. Baru satu jam ia di sini, harusnya ia menulis buku baru ketimbang menengok lembar-lembar usang.

.

**18\. separation**

"Dan kau tidak akan pulang." Natalya menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Menyaksikan Alfred memasukkan baju-bajunya ke koper, tak peduli susunannya rapi atau tidak. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa sebaiknya kau menyerah saja."

"Aku berusaha keras untuk mengalah dan mempertahankan, lalu itu jawabanmu?" Alfred berdiri tegak, bahunya tegang dan matanya berserobok tajam dengan tatapan Natalya. "Mungkin sebaiknya tidak harus ada 'kita' sejak awal."

Natalya memberengut, ada banyak jawaban yang membuat kepalanya menggelegak dan siap ia lontarkan ke wajah Alfred. Namun ia terdiam sekian lama, kilas balik berputaran bak kaleidoskop di kepalanya. Alfred membantunya menjadi orang yang percaya pada keberaniannya sendiri. Alfred mendorongnya untuk lebih berani bicara, lebih terbuka, lebih peka pada kekuatannya sendiri. Alfred menolongnya dari keputusasaan atas dirinya sendiri. Alfred membantunya untuk beranjak dari masa lalu yang penuh perundungan dan hardikan. Semua itu terjadi hanya dalam waktu lima tahun. Betapa mudah bagi Alfred.

Meskipun pada akhirnya ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa disatukan. Alfred menyukai karirnya dan Natalya fokus pada pengembangan dirinya. Prinsip mereka mulai berpisah jalan.

Keliru. Kata 'kita' itu pernah begitu berarti.

"Kau salah."

Hanya itu, lalu Natalya berbalik pergi.

.

**19\. song**

Isabeau memasukkan dua lagu lagi ke dalam folder 'Tak Terpakai'. Ini lagu terakhir yang ia buru untuk film pendek ini sejauh ini. Ke mana lagi ia harus mencari, ia sudah hampir putus asa. Di sisi lain, film itu masih hampa tanpa lagu-lagu penjiwa. Tidak ada lagu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan si tokoh yang ia dasarkan pribadinya dari Antonio. Lelaki itu adalah segala hal yang bisa Isabeau gambarkan, seolah seribu lagu berjalan. Namun ketika memilih lagu-lagu dengan lirik yang sebelumnya ia rasa 'mirip' dengan alur yang ia tuturkan, pada akhirnya lagu-lagu itu tidaklah tepat.

Perempuan itu menjauhkan laptopnya. Secara impulsif ia mengambil ponselnya, memanggil kontak yang selalu berada di bagian teratas.

Tidak ada jawaban yang berbeda. Satu minggu belakangan, jawabannya pasti, "Halo, maaf aku, Antonio, tidak bisa menjawab secara langsung! Tinggalkan saja pesanmu setelah ini!" Isabeau pun menutupnya dengan kesal. Namun ia tak berhenti. Ia menuju kumpulan rekaman audio dari telepon-telepon sebelum ini, yang meski berisik karena noise akibat sinyal yang buruk, hal itu tetap membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Antonio bercerita tentang anak-anak yang mengajaknya bermain sepak bola. Tentang orang-orang tua yang berharap lelaki itu bertahan lebih lama karena dia bisa menyulap aki rusak menjadi sumber penerangan di malam yang benar-benar gelap gulita. Tentang para gerilyawan yang tak kenal berhenti.

Antonio mungkin menembus kamp pengungsian yang lebih dalam lagi daripada saat telepon-telepon sebelum ini ... jika ia selamat.

Isabeau menghela napas.

Jika sepert ini, maka lebih baik filmnya menjadi film bisu. Tidak ada lagu yang tepat; Antonio adalah lagu sendiri. Yang berbeda, yang hanya dimilikinya seorang.

.

**20\. home**

Ada remah-remah kue di atas meja kaca ruang tengah. Stoples di sana tidak pas tutupnya. Ada kaleng minuman yang kosong, dan bercak basah pada koran baru. Alfred telah pulang, simpul Natalya, tetapi entah di mana sekarang. Ia menyampirkan blazernya pada punggung sofa, lalu masuk ke kamar. Pintu menuju ruang kerja terbuka, tetapi hanya ada laptop yang terbuka dan beberapa kertas yang tak rapi susunannya.

Selalu seperti ini.

Dulu rumah adalah tentang tempat dan konsep abstraknya. Namun sekarang semuanya mengabur. Mungkin ada saat untuk begini, tetapi tetap saja mengkhawatirkan.

Hal terberat dari jarak bukanlah besaran lebar-kecilnya.

Masa. Masa adalah hal menakutkan.

(Sampai kapan?)

.

**21\. yearn, home**

Sebentar lagi, mereka akan tiba. Bruges sudah di depan mata. Antonio sudah menyerocos tentang pai apel terbaik dari seorang tuan rumah saat terakhir kali ia menginap di kota itu. Namun Isabeau menutup mata, menemukan Torino di balik kelopak matanya, lalu mengisi kepalanya dengan ingatan aroma segar rerumputan nun jauh di sana.

Antonio memelankan kecepatan mobil mereka. Grindelwald dan Montmartre bermain di imajinasi Isabeau, lalu berganti sebentar dengan Torino lagi. Pikirannya melayang bahkan saat ia sedang berada di atas tanahnya sendiri. Padahal, juga ada Antonio di sini.

Bukan. Bukan ia tidak puas pada tempatnya sendiri, tanah miliknya, udara yang beraroma seperti rambutnya, matahari yang sehangat matanya (ini kata Antonio, tetapi ia suka sekali mengulangnya kembali di kepalanya). Hanya saja, hati selalu mudah pergi, pikiran mudah sekali melarikan diri.

"Kau tampaknya tidak berada di sini, Bella."

Isabeau tersenyum meski dengan mata terpejam. "Liburan sudah berakhir, kau pasti ingin bilang begitu."

"Dan, kenyataan di depan mata. Bruges merindukanmu, sepertinya begitu."

Isabeau menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela. "Ironi karena aku malah merindukan tanah lain."

"Ah, dunia memang untuk dicintai semua orang, Bella. Keterikatanmu pada tanah ini tak mempengaruhi cintamu pada aroma lain, tanah lain."

.

**22\. old**

Erzsi menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, tepat di bawah lampu jalanan. Gilbert tampak tak terganggu, ia masih meneruskan permainan di ponselnya. Erzsi mengamati bulan yang mengintip di balik gedung berwarna karamel, lalu serangkaian bintang pudar yang seolah membawa jalan pada bulan tak penuh itu.

Ia menerima aroma malam, tanah yang menguapkan panas dan tanaman yang bernapas. Aroma itu tak tergambarkan, tak ia tahu namanya, tak bisa ia mengurainya, tetapi ia tahu itu ada. Ia rela berkendara dengan jendela terbuka penuh pada tengah malam hanya untuk mengakrabi suasana itu. Tiga-empat ratus tahun yang lalu, aromanya berbeda. Lebih banyak tentang rumput dan bebatuan, aroma yang lepas dari alam.

"Kau ingin aku memotretmu lagi?" tanya Gilbert tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya, "untuk kaupajang dengan kutipan-kutipan cantik?"

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak milenial kebanyakan," Erzsi menanggapinya nyaris tertawa, "terima kasih karena telah memikirkan hal yang salah."

"Kau selalu ingin membaur dengan zaman, kan?" Gilbert menurunkan ponsel dari hadapannya. "Aku menyarankan hal yang tepat."

"Oh, yeah, itu benar ..." Erzsi menggantung kata-katanya, mendongak dan mengamati bulan yang mulai disapu awan perlahan-lahan. "Tapi aku bangga berada di tempat ini dengan membawa hal dari masa laluku."

Gilbert memandanginya heran. "Apa-apaan? Kau masih mengingat banyak hal di masa lalu di kepalamu detik ini? Aduh, Erzsi, kukira kau jauh-jauh ke ujung Budapest ini untuk bersenang-senang dengan perubahan zaman?"

Erzsi tertawa sambil mengerling. Lelaki ini masih sama laju pemikirannya seperti dulu.

.

**23\. rose**

Susah sekali memisahkan bugenvil dari Mediterania. Imaji itu tertanam di kepala Erzsi sampai-sampai ketika ia memejamkan mata, yang ia lihat adalah birunya Aegea dan merah menyala si bugenvil pada dinding putih. Dan sekarang, meski mawar merah dari Gilbert sama cerahnya dengan kelopak-kelopak bugenvil itu, rasanya tetap aneh memegangnya, kemudian memotretnya, dengan Mediterania sebagai latar belakang. Warna merah dan biru itu seperti mengkhianati sesuatu; Erzsi merasa bersalah untuk hal yang tidak terlalu jelas.

Erzsi pada awalnya ingin melancarkan protes. Sebenarnya Gilbert bisa memetik bugenvil-bugenvil itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam stoples, lantas mempersembahkannya. Namun, lelaki itu memilih mawar. Erzsi tidak jadi mempermasalahkannya karena ia tiba-tiba teringat pada kebun mawar tersembunyi di Sanssouci, yang hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang kepercayaan Frederick Agung, Gilbert, dan, selain itu, Erzsi sendiri. Gilbert sering memotong tangkai mawar-mawarnya yang membuat Frederick Agung menggeleng-geleng, dan Erzsi sering sekali mendapat surat dengan mawar yang dikeringkan di dalam amplopnya. Barangkali perwakilan masa lalu lebih menjanjikan untuk masa depan yang meragukan.

"Kapan kita pulang?" Gilbert dengan gelisah menengok lagi jam tangannya. Dia mengipasi wajahnya dengan topi Puma hitamnya. "Tempat ini selalu cantik di foto. Kecerahannya rupanya datang dari panas yang mengerikan ini."

Erzsi tertawa licik. "Lugu sekali kau. Tidak menyadari hal itu."

Gilbert mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seraya menuju dinding yang sedikit terlindungi oleh atap. "Aku tidak senekat kau. Sebentar lagi kau akan meleleh."

Kulit pucat Gilbert memang sudah benar-benar terpanggang, merah melepuh. Erzsi ingin tertawa tapi tak tega. "Kau selalu ingin mengekor, sih. Jadi, ya sudah, selamat datang di hari-hari Erzsi yang penuh kenekatan." Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Gilbert mendengus. "Kata-kata itu terlambat seribu tahun."

Tidak ada salahnya, dan karena itulah Erzsi terkikik. Pernah ada orang yang berhasil mengalahkannya balap kuda pada awal tahun 900-an, dan itu dirinya. Lereng curam dan hutan lebat ia jamah, Gilbert menyerah di tengah-tengah waktu itu. Kadang-kadang Erzsi berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Gilbert pernah tak percaya diri berada di dekatnya, lalu menjauh dan membiarkan Erzsi berhura-hura sendiri dengan sikap impulsifnya, tetapi pada akhirnya, Gilbert selalu ada. Bahkan di saat-saat paling rapuhnya.

Rapuh. Mudah sekali jatuh; seperti kelopak-kelopak mawar yang masih bangga mendongak pada matahari ini.

Oh, Erzsi tak keberatan jadi durinya. Tak mengapa.

Lantas perempuan itu tertegun.

(Jangan-jangan Gilbert selalu memilih mawar karena dia tahu posisinya.)

.

**24\. done**

"Kau menginginkan ini?" Alfred pun akhirnya juga melepaskan cincinnya, meletakkannya di atas meja dengan keras, menaruhnya di samping cincin Natalya. "Nah, kita bebas. Bebas untuk pilihan masing-masing. 'Kan?"

Natalya menyeka kasar pipinya. Ia mendengus keras sampai-sampai Alfred mendecih. Perempuan itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan defensif, menghadap Alfred. "Kalau yang kuinginkan adalah perpisahan, aku tidak akan bertahan selama ini, Alfred!"

"Kau yang melepaskan cincin itu lebih dulu!"

Natalya menarik napas dengan cepat dan keras. Gertakan dan ancaman kadangkala adalah hal yang salah. Alfred lebih suka menabrak batas dan membiarkan semua yang terjadi semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan jika memang semua ini harus hancur ...

... ia tidak siap.

Alfred sering membuatnya marah. Alfred sering menentangnya. Alfred menyuruhnya untuk mengubah beberapa sifatnya. Alfred tidak begitu suka saat Natalya pergi berburu bersama teman-temannya di tempat-tempat yang jauh. Alfred sering menghabiskan waktu dengan pekerjaannya.

Namun, di atas itu semua, ia tidak ragu bahwa Alfred memang hanya mencintainya. Ia telah mengirim beberapa mata-mata dan membuntuti Alfred sebisanya, tak ada bukti bahwa Alfred punya orang lain. Alfred masih sama.

(Brengsek, ia tahu, membuntuti seperti maniak begitu, tetapi Alfred juga seringkali brengsek, maka mereka impas. Selesai.)

Natalya menyeka lagi matanya, kemudian mengambil cincin dari atas meja. Masa bodoh dengan gengsi, ia bisa gila jika ia harus sendiri lagi, tak punya siapapun di sekitarnya yang bisa mengingatkannya bahwa hidup tak hanya tentang berlari. Ia memasang kembali cincin itu ke jari manisnya. "Jika kau berpikir aku selalu lari, itu benar, tapi aku tak pernah mau lari darimu. Sama sekali."

Setelahnya, Natalya berderap pergi.

.

**25\. two of us**

Natalya mengamati Alfred dari dalam, bagaimana gerak bibir lelaki itu yang mendapati hujan yang menyerbu tiba-tiba, lalu dengan nekat menembus rintik-rintik yang menderas hanya dengan jaket yang menutupi kepalanya. Plastik berisi keripik tortilla pesanan Natalya hampir saja terlempar dari tangannya.

Saat Alfred masuk ke dalam mobil, cipratan air sampai ke wajah Natalya. Alfred cuma tertawa. Dia menaruh keripik itu ke pangkuan Natalya. "Nih."

Natalya tak menjawab, hanya membuka bungkusnya dengan tenang dan memakannya. Alfred mengembuskan napas panjang sambil mengamati jalanan yang semakin sepi saja, hampir-hampir tak terlihat karena hujan telah terlalu deras untuk ditembus.

"Besok aku akan pergi lagi," kata Alfred, seperti baru saja melepaskan sebuah beban yang ditahannya berhari-hari. "Brazil."

Lama tak ada jawaban, Alfred menoleh. Mendapati Natalya yang juga sedang menoleh padanya. "Tidak ada komentar?"

Natalya mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa? Aku harus melarangmu?"

"Kupikir—"

"Aku akan mendebatmu karena kau selalu pergi?"

"Itu selalu terjadi. Dulu."

"Aku belajar kehilangan."

Alfred merasa ngilu pada tempat yang tak bisa dia tunjukkan dengan jelas.

"Dan waktu-waktu kekosongan di antaranya, aku belajar menemukan diriku sendiri. Sekarang dengan melibatkanmu sebagai bagian dariku."

"Apakah ini artinya kita merenggang?"

Natalya memandangnya sambil menelengkan kepala. "Kalau artinya begitu, aku tidak akan berada di sini."

Alfred menggenggam tangan Natalya untuk sebuah kenyamanan. Natalya membalasnya.

"Karena dunia bukan hanya tentang kita berdua, 'kan?"

.

**26\. fear**

Alfred kembali dengan seekor rusa. Natalya masih bisa melihat jejak darah yang menetes di sepanjang jalur yang dilalui Alfred. Pandangannya berkejaran dengan salju yang turun, berusaha menghapus.

"Akan kita apakan?" Alfred melempar rusa itu begitu saja ke dalam bak di dekat pintu menuju dapur kabin. "Salju sudah turun. Aku tidak sempat mengumpulkan kayu bakar."

Ketika Natalya menoleh dengan tatapan matanya yang tidak biasa, Alfred mundur beberapa langkah dan memperlihatkan gestur jijiknya, "Tidak. Tidak, Nat. Aku lebih memilih sup kacang kalengan lagi daripada memakannya mentah-mentah."

Alfred mungkin bercanda, tapi Natalya jadi takut lagi. Jangan-jangan lelaki itu memang masih punya rasa takut padanya. Pada apa yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya. Bahwa Alfred masih menganggap dirinya beringas, penuh rahasia seperti padang salju.

Tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat beranjak dari topik itu. Dengan santai ia melepas sarung tangannya, lalu melemparkannya ke sofa di depan perapian. Dia membicarakan beberapa hal, Natalya hanya mendengar beberapa poin dengan samar, pohon cemara yang menggores pipinya, serigala salju yang sekelebat muncul, ranting-ranting.

"Ada apa, Nat?" Alfred terbengong sesaat, kemudian tertawa renyah, "Kau memandangiku begitu. Aku tidak kerepotan, tentu saja! Aku juga pernah berburu di hari-hari mudaku."

Natalya bergeming. Membuat Alfred maju beberapa langkah lalu menekan punggung tangannya ke kening dan leher Natalya. "Hmm. Kau tidak sakit. Kenapa?"

Dalam hati, Natalya ingin sekali menghardik dirinya sendiri,

tidak, dia tidak pernah takut.

.

**27\. see**

Isabeau duduk memunggungi pantai. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya.

Ombak merayap dari balik punggungnya, mengusiknya, tapi ia tak berhenti mengamati sebuah bunga merah yang baru disadarinya. Bunga merah di sudut teras pondok pantai yang ditempatinya, yang mengingatkannya pada poppy-poppy di balik pekarangan sebuah rumah singgah. Seratus tahun lalu, seorang bapak tua yang kehilangan tiga anaknya di perbatasan, menangis mendapati bunga-bunga itu yang tumbuh kembali di dekat rumahnya, pertama kali setelah negerinya digilas perang. Lelaki itu bercerita pada Isabeau, sesugukan setelah mencium tangannya, terharu pada negeri yang hidup kembali dan masih memberikan keindahan setelah kehilangan putra-putra terbaiknya.

"Kau memunggungi pantai." Cuma kata-kata Antonio yang berhasil mengembalikannya ke masa kini. Antonio terkekeh sambil duduk di sampingnya. "Orang-orang lebih suka sebaliknya, 'kan?"

Isabeau tersenyum. Mata masih tak lepas dari si bunga kecil di pot hitam. "Kita masih perlu melihat bumi dari arah sebaliknya, 'kan?" Ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas pasir yang basah. "Sesekali tidak perlu melihat ke kejauhan. Ada sesuatu yang dekat ... dan menarik."

Antonio menangkap banyak makna dari kalimat itu. Namun setelahnya, Isabeau memandang matanya. Dan ia merasa ia memahami salah satunya.

.

**28\. home**

Elena punya perasaan tertentu pada langit pada jam-jam pergantian hari. Suatu hari, pagi yang jingga pernah menampakkannya kekejaman, tapi hari yang lain, senja yang ungu pernah mengundangnya pada sebuah akhir perjalanan yang menenangkan. Pagi merah jambu pernah menyembunyikan tumpahan darah di baliknya, tetapi senja kelabu pernah mengajaknya berpesta.

Elena masih bisa melihat kenangan masa lalu di sini: orang-orang yang berjalan kaki membawa roti hangat di kota yang masih menggeliat, visi yang berkelebat di antara mobil-mobil yang mulai berlomba mengejar kemenangan hari. Brno, warna lamanya, kini juga berkompetisi menantang waktu.

Ia melihat Daniel berlari mendekat ke arahnya, melepaskan jaket dan menaruhnya di kepala. Rintik-rintik hujan membawanya semakin cepat mendekati Elena. Elena tak berteduh, bergeming di bawah lampu jalanan yang meredup.

"Nih." Daniel memberikan bungkusan plastik.

Elena telah mencium aromanya dan perutnya semakin bergejolak menagih. Kue wortel Bratislava, favorit Elena. Ia masih punya rumah di sana (sesuatu yang tak bisa dihilangkan dari Velvet Divorce, bagaimanapun juga Bratislava pernah menjadi bagian darinya), dekat sekali dengan toko terbaik yang menjual kuenya.

"Kukira janji kita di Praha." Daniel masih memajang wajah tak tenang, ayo kita berteduh, begitu terka Elena maknanya.

"Aku tahu kau masih suka Brno."

"Kota saat aku dikalahkan dalam permainan pedang waktu itu?" Daniel mendengus, menarik siku Elena untuk mencapai kanopi terdekat. "Tidak. Aku lebih suka Praha."

Elena tak melawan. Mereka berteduh di bawah kanopi toko yang menjual jam tangan, lalu Elena menengok ke atas. Pada langit pagi kelabu yang enggan menyambut hari.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?"

"Aku ingin ke Villa Tugendhat."

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Elena melirik Daniel. "Ingat rumahku di Bratislava?"

Daniel segera menyambar, "Rumah kita. Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengubah modelnya."

Daniel menyatukan keping-keping informasi itu dengan mudah. Kemudian ia berkesimpulan, singkat dan nadanya tak bisa diterjemahkan Elena dengan baik, betapa pun ia mengenal Daniel sepanjang hidupnya, "Kau memang benar-benar masih ingin membuat sentuhan dirimu di tempatku, ya?"

.

**29\. choice**

"Manusia membuat pilihan," begitu kata Sophie. Ia sembari mengetukkan jarinya di meja bar, mendadak menjadi gema, padahal kepala Nikolai sudah terlalu penuh dengan suara-suara lain. "Dan, yah, sepertinya, jalanku bukan di sini."

Nikolai benar-benar ingin mencegahnya. Berkata bahwa di sinilah Sophie menemukan takdirnya, bahwa di tempat inilah mereka terhubung, di kota dengan nama yang sangat mirip dengannya. Namun, hatinya selalu untuk Rivera, tampaknya, untuk pesisir Mediterania, untuk lampu-lampu Monte Carlo yang terkadang terlalu menyilaukan untuk Nikolai.

"Dan jika aku ingin tetap di sini?"

"Kita masih bisa melakukannya dengan jarak di antara kita, kan?"

Nikolai menggeleng putus asa. "Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Pikirkan saja." Sophie turun dari bangkunya, sedikit tersenyum. "Kau punya waktu. Kita punya waktu."

Lalu, kepala Nikolai penuh lagi dengan suara-suara yang tak jelas, dan aroma plum lipstik favorit Sophie masih tercium di pipinya, di bibirnya.

.

**30\. face**

"Aku melihatnya." Elena mendongak, seakan memutar kembali mimpinya di langit sana, berlatar cahaya hangat oranye yang samar, teraduk latar hitam. Polusi cahaya yang selalu membuatnya membayangkan hal-hal lain. "Wajahnya. Aku melihat wajahnya. Anak itu. Anak yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku dan mengejarku."

"Apakah aku juga mengenalnya?" Daniel mencabut bunga dari pot besar di pinggir jalan, tepat di sebelah kanannya. Elena tak mungkin menututnya atas perusakan fasilitas publik di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Mungkin kau ingat peristiwanya. Perbatasan, April 1945."

Daniel tak menjawab. Kejadian-kejadian di bulan-bulan itu selalu menjadi masalah bagi mereka berdua.

"Dia datang lagi tadi malam, di mimpiku. Kukira dia akan menyiksaku, karena kurasa aku pantas mendapatkannya, tapi dia cuma diam."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada." Elena menunduk. "Mungkin dia akan datang lagi nanti. Besok, lusa, kapan saja. Dan mungkin aku menunggu waktuku."

Suara Daniel makin merendah. "Apakah kau takut?"

"Walaupun hanya mimpi," tanggap Elena, sama pelannya, "terlihat sama nyatanya. Dan, ya, aku takut. Dan kau tidak bisa bergabung di mimpiku untuk membantu."

"Kau juga begitu. Tidak bisa ke mimpiku." Daniel menggeleng. Elena mengerti, sama saja hidup mereka. Mereka sendirian di alam mimpi.

"Tapi," Elena melanjutkan, salah satu dari mereka harus jadi kompas moral di saat-saat seperti ini, "jika kita bisa menghadapi kenyataan dan melewatinya di masa itu, seharusnya juga bisa menghadapi mimpi, kan?"

**end.**


End file.
